Party
by lL-Chanl
Summary: di pesta yang ramai, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku jadi dengarlah baik-baik. Lancelot/Odette


Discaimer: All character belong to Moonton

Note: Belum pernah bikin Lancedet sebelumnya jadi maaf bila ada kata yang tak berkenan

Malam yang dingin di Land of Down. Ada seorang gadis yang duduk di tepi danau, rambut panjangnya di biarkan terurai dan ia tak memakai pakaian yang tebal. Sesekali ia memberi makan angsa. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini Odette?" gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di belakangnya

"a-tidak aku hanya memberi makan angsa" ucapnya sambil menggenggam sekantong makanan angsa

"Angsa? Yahh haha begitu" 'tunggu, angsa apa yang masih berenang di danau pada malam hari' pikirnya sambil memiringkan kepala. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia segera memberikan Odette jaket yang ia bawa dari base mereka "jika kau tidak memakai pakaian yang tebal, kau akan kena flu nanti"

"a-iya terima kasih"

"oh iya aku dapat kabar dari Franco bahwa besok kita akan war, tim kita kali ini kau,aku,Alucard, Miya dan Chou" jelasnya sembari melilitkan syalnya pada Odette

"kali ini sepertinya cukup sulit yah" gumam-nya yang tidak protes

"yah..kali ini ada Miya, jadi cukup lebih mudah di bagian Mid dan ada Alucard juga untuk jaga bagian bawah, ayo kita kembali ke base sepertinya semakin larut malam semakin dingin"ajak nya sambil menarik tangan Odette

Di base yang hangat terlihat 10 orang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing Miya sedang membantu Layla dan Nana membuat kue jahe yang di berikan Kagura tempo hari. Alucard, Zilong, Chou, dan Clint sedang bermain Kartu di meja favorit mereka, meja bundar besar. Roger sedang membaca koran di depan perapian sambil meminum kopi yang diberikan Nana, sedangkan Harley sibuk memperlihatkan atraksi sulapnya kepada Jawhead. "Miya bisa ambilkan tepung yang di sebelahmu?" ucap Layla yang sedang sibuk mengocok adonan telur "oke"jawab Miya

"apa-apaan ini hahaha~~ Alu kau akan kalah dariku jika bermain Kartu" ucap Chou

"tenanglah aku hanya memberimu kebanggaan sesaat" gumam Alucard sambil tersenyum miring

Tak lama setelah mereka sedang asyik tiba-tiba pintu base mereka terbuka. Ternyata itu adalah Odette dan Lancelot yang baru datang "hei kalian main tidak menungguku yah, jahat banget" ucap Lancelot yang menghampiri mereka "haha~~ga kok ayo gabung" ajak Zilong yang duduk bergeser memberikan Teman-nya tempat untuk bermain. "kalian bikin apa?"tanya Odette yang baru selesai menggantungkan jaketnya "ini nih resep kue jahe yang diberikan Kagura" ucap Miya sambil memperlihatkan resep ke Odette "ohh haha sini biar aku ikut bantu juga" ucap Odette. Tak terasa kue yang mereka buat sudah jadi dan siap di santap

"papa, mau kue jahe juga?" ucap Miya yang menuju Roger dan membawa beberapa kue jahe di piring

"yah..boleh, oh iya Miya apa Gossen sudah pulang?" tanya Roger yang masih membaca koran-nya

"ah-Gossen bilang dia akan pulang sebelum makan malam, mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi"ucap Miya lalu kembali ke gerombolan tim nya yang asik memakan kue jahe bersama. Walaupun Roger di panggil 'Papa' ia sangat menyayangi kami semua di dalam base layaknya anak. Tak lama kemudian Gossen datang sambil membawa alkohol yang ia beli dengan Bane "kau beli apa?" tanya Clint yang melambaikan tangannya kepada Gossen "ini alkohol, pesanan papa" ucapnya sembari duduk di sebelah Clint "begitu?" ucap Chou. "oh iya nih aku dapat pesan dari Alice, dia menyuruh kita untuk datang ke base mereka besok"ucap Gossen sambil memberikan surat dari Alice ke Roger

"pesta?" tanya Roger,

"iya, papa ingat gelar MVP untuk Tim minggu lalu?" tanya Gossen

"oh~ jadi mereka ingin merayakan gelar MVP nya yah"ucap Layla mengerti

"yup benar sekali" jelas Gossen

"tapi besok aku, Alu, Odette, Chou, sama Lance akan pergi war jadi kami tidak bisa ikut" jelas Miya

"kalau tidak salah tertulis saat malam, jadi kalian bisa war pagi kan?"ucap Clint sambil memandangi Alucard

Karena merasa kelelahan mereka semua pergi ke kamar masing-masing, di dalam base mereka terdapat 13 kamar, 1 dapur, 1 ruang keluarga, 2 toilet dan Lobby yang lumayan besar. Lancelot terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mengambil air mineral. Saat ia menuju ke arah dapur, ia melihat Odette sedang duduk di kursi sambil melamun, karena Odette sedikit berbeda dari biasanya ia pun pergi menghampiri Odette, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Odette? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Kita pagi kan mau war, jika kau ga tidur stamina mu akan berkurang loh"seperti biasa Lancelot sangat bersikap manis kepada Odette

"a-umm maaf aku terbangun, jadi karena tidak bisa tidur lagi aku turun" jelas-nya

"mimpi buruk?"

"..." Odette terdiam walaupun ia dekat dengan Lancelot bukan berarti ia harus menceritakan tentangnya, ia murung

Melihat Odette murung, Lancelot jadi merasa tidak nyaman ia seperti tahu apa yang Odette rasakan sekarang, Takut. 'Tapi apa yang di takutkannya' , "kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau pejamkan saja matamu saat di kamar nanti, aku dengar dari Miya katanya itu bisa membantu tidur" jelas-nya "ah iya haha terima kasih"

Entah kenapa Lancelot jadi penasaran kenapa Odette bertingkah aneh, jika ia menanyainya Odette pasti akan murung. Setelah lama berfikir ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur


End file.
